Talk:Civilization Games Wiki
Logo? I made this logo from the word off Civilization IV and Warlords and Gandhi because he's in Civilization IV. As usual, I'm currently making a favicon to go with it. 18:53, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I've made this the logo. Angela talk 19:01, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Favicon ready :) Thanks, 19:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Great. I've uploaded that to Image:Favicon.ico. Angela talk 21:20, 3 January 2007 (UTC) civrev and warlords there should be a article for it67.80.30.201 18:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) never mind also warlords article should be improved 67.80.30.201 18:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :You could be right. Please start writing. Call out if you need help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) goodie huts Why isn't there any article on the goodie huts spread throughout Civ? Heck, there's one on the Lost City Rumors from the colonization games, but they don't have any on the original civ huts? Jedibob5 00:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Why no article? Partly because you haven't written the article. :-D — Robin Patterson (Talk) 19:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Too much color/transparency. This wiki is hard to read with the color background and the text on it. Probably should either take out the transparency behind the text or just take out the image in the background. (Anonymous contributor, Oct 2010) :I agree. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 19:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried to fix this myself but failed miserably, so I left a message to one of the Wikia Gaming team's helpers. For what it's worth, I don't think we should get rid of the background, it fits the subject well and, in my opinion, looks quite nice. I'd just make the text background less transparent. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Subject applies to all pages, not just main page. Please continue discussion at Forum:Color-transparency. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) News is mostly too old The second-newest "News" item is over 6 months old. Please can we have a better system of purging the news or abandon it? Most wikis have reference to recent blog posts in that slot - and if we did that we would have rather more recent stuff most of the time. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like people use the blog for all kinds of tests to say "Hi!" which is not good content for the main page. I've just changed it so that the main page shows the news from Category:News instead of Category:Blog posts. If everybody who's willing to write news would add that category to their blog post, everything will work smoothly. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Help with adding Emblems for Civilizations Ok I need help in adding the emblems for Civilizations. When I use the template "template:civ (civ5)" it asks me to "upload an image" which I have done (three times) I know it is case sensitive but I cannot get the emblem to work - the page is the Byzantine Empire (civ5). Italay90 12:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Italay90, it seems that you have finally figured out how to add the pics, but the one that you added seems to be of very low quality. I would suggest that we grab the new icons from G&K when it finally comes out - those will be of much better quality. Zoythrus 01:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Italay, since we've added all of the national Emblems, would you be interested in helping me get all of the G&K unit/building portraits? Look on my blog for instructions on how to do that. Your help would be appreciated! Zoythrus 13:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, I'd be happy to help but I've ordered my copy of G&K from Play.com and they are currently out of stock... We'll see if they get restocked within this month, and if not, I'll probably cancel my order from there and order it from some other place. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::This, my good man, is why we have Steam. That's where I got my game and G&K. It's much faster and more reliable. Zoythrus 20:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::And it's also much, much more expensive. I can get the physical DVD way cheaper than the plain digital copy from Steam. I disapprove. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, whatever floats your boat, man. As long as you get the game, that's all that really matters. Zoythrus 21:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::True true. :) Although so far I'm not getting the game... Seriously though, digital distribution is supposed to be inexpensive: no shipping costs, no storage costs, no costs of creating a physical product... and yet it's more expensive than a DVD. I find that's just wrong. :/ —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that is a tad ridiculous. Now, once you get the game, will you be able to play it via Steam? I hope so. Zoythrus 15:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure I will, I've got the vanilla version as a DVD as well and it won't even install unless you install Steam as well. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Cool! Maybe we could play a game or two once you get it. Would you be opposed? (oh, "Zoythrus" is my Steam name as well, so look me up!) Zoythrus 16:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::ZeroOne, what's your Steam username? Zoythrus 06:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Modding section? Hey, I noticed that the other Civ wiki had a section on modding (although it's very poorly maintained), do you think that we should have one too? Zoythrus 12:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :What other Civ wiki? Of course we should have a modding section, but I'm afraid that I, for one, don't have the necessary experience to establish one. I have only created a stub article at Modding (Civ5). With Civ4, we've got Category:Modding (Civ4) but it's empty besides the XML/Documentation page and a few pages it links to. Those pages should be renamed to reflect the fact that they are specifically about Civ4, anyway. If you know anything about modding then I suggest you go crazy and spill it all out into this wiki! ;) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 16:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm talking about this wiki: http://wiki.2kgames.com/civ5/index.php/Main_Page I would love to add a bunch of modding info, but I'm just learning this stuff! Zoythrus 13:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::It'd be nice if we had more modders who could contribute to this wiki.... Zoythrus 20:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Helping out I'm thinking of moving the "Helping out" section above the news. It would keep the news visible and even allow us to display more of them all the while bringing the Helping out section into the spotlight. --Becer (talk) 19:13, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, why not. Not sure if the 'Create new article' box needs to be there, though. Maybe we could have a link to a longer 'Helping out' article on the main page, or have such a section at the Community Portal? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) bB Background (Consensus?) Hello, I was wondering whether the background of the wikia could be changed, as the civilization facebook game has been out for around a year and I think it should be replaced with something more recent, eg: The upcoming expansion for Civilization V (Brave New World). Due to the fact that this is a large change, I think we should have a consensus in deciding whether this is a good idea. Thank you (I am for this idea) Italay90 (talk) 16:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :It certainly could be changed, but Civilization V is already present in the background. I feel that if we are to get a new background, it should still have at least 2 Civilization games in it, if not more. It should also probably keep the same dimentions and blurred edge. I say that if someone wants to make one, they can do it and post it here. We'll then be able to decide if it's better than the current one. :--Becer (talk) 16:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Would this be a good image ? : --EricTheGreat1999 (talk) 11:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It certainly might do, but it is much too small. --Becer (talk) 11:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Why are the buttons in German? Is that a mistake, or are the buttons suppose to be in German? I checked Google translate and "zeige mehr" means "show more". I also see a click link that says "Ganzen Beitrag lesen". [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ah I thought it was just a bug on my side after I edited a german wiki. This does need to be sorted out. --Becer (talk) 22:27, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :A blank edit fixed the issue. This was probably a result of the last contributor being german. --Becer (talk) 22:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage links to other Civ wikis I see three interlanguage links at the bottom of the main page. I've recently been reminded of http://tr.civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization - but the "tr" version is not one of the three; have we a formal relationship to it? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Humble Bundle deal *https://www.humblebundle.com/ is now offering a lot of Civilization games super cheap. Should we put that on the main page, and a banner or at least a message atop the pages of the games included for the duration of this deal? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC) The CivCast Podcast I'm promoting the new CivCast podcast on the front page for a few days, I'll move it down to the second slider position a bit later this week so Civ6 remains the general focus leading up to release. Their podcast is off to a pretty nice start. --Becer (talk) 17:26, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Everyone! I just started a Civilization Let's Play! Maybe you could go check it out, leave a like, and hit that subscribe button! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX-eOdnqUZYzisvcyOC1aBQ 04:41, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Kamerad Leonidas